clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:3.0 Miner Poison
3.0 Miner Poison is a classic deck that has been viable in most metas. It primarily achieves damage through gradual chipping with the Miner and Poison, or counterpushes with Electro Wizard and Valkyrie. Many matches with this deck run deep into overtime, but this is one of the best decks to learn the fundamentals of the game. There are also some substitutions that make this deck more F2P friendly. |Username=AesDragon |MinRecommendedXP=8 |MaxRecommendedXP=13 |Card1=Miner |Card2=Poison |Card3=The Log |Card4=Ice Spirit |Card5=Skeletons |Card6=Valkyrie |Card7=Electro Wizard |Card8=Inferno Tower |Card1Roles=Your primary win condition. He's a Legendary melee attacking ground targeting unit with 1000 HP, a Fast movespeed and a 1.2 second attack speed. He is the only troop in the game than can be placed anywhere on the map, like a spell (RIP The Log. And Barbarian Barrel). He does 40% reduced damage to crown towers at 64 damage per whack. When attacking anything else though, he deals 160 damage per whack. This means he is not actually too bad on defense in a pinch (though in reality, you should never need to do this with this deck unless you have a bad rotation). This also means he is an Elixir Collector killer. For 3 elixir you can take out a 6 elixir building. On average, he should get 3 or 4 hits on the tower if he locks on and your opponent defends (assuming you are not Poisoning). This is about 200 to 250 damage. Left ignored, he will deal exactly 448 damage to the tower. That's more tower damage than a 6 elixir Rocket, for 3 elixir. As the defender, you don't really want to fully ignore this, since 6 Miners will be enough to take down the tower. If you're playing beatdown, it might be worth it to ignore so you can build up a huge push in the opposite lane. Send him alone early game to find out what counters your opponent has to him and to get some chip damage in. He is only 3 elixir after all, so a 10 elixir punish in the other lane is not very hard to defend with 7 elixir. One other thing to keep in mind is the placement of Miner. Sure, you can place him anywhere around the Princess and he'll get the same damage left ignored, but most players won't. Assuming you are attacking the right tower, the safest Miner placement is in the bottom right corner. This spot is very hard (almost impossible, but I have seen it done a few times) to Tornado to the King Tower. Because of this, most Miner players start off in this position. As the defender, you can use this info to your knowledge and predict their early Miner placement. One spot most Miner players avoid is the middle tile on the inner side of the Princess Tower. This is because a Miner placed here is in range of both Princess Towers, and it will deal much less damage. This can be taken advantage of by the Miner player, as it's a very unpredictable placement should you only need 1 or 2 hits to finish off the game. As the Miner player, you should begin mixing up your placements once you've scouted your opponent's whole deck and they either don't have Tornado, or it is out of cycle. Keep in mind the latter also depends on how cheap the opponent's deck is. If it's cheap, they can cycle to Tornado if it is one or two cards away. If your opponent gets a Miner to their King, it will reduce a lot of damage from future Miners. |Card2Roles=Your medium/heavy spell and win condition support. It's an Epic 4 elixir spell with 3.5 tile radius that does 75 damage per second over eight seconds to units, and 27 damage per second to towers. This is 600 and 216 damage total, respectively. One thing to keep in mind is that the chip and troop damage is NOT immediate. A badly timed Poison could cost you the game (this has happened to me more than once, and it is infuriating). However, Poison's main purpose in this deck is swarm denial. This forces your opponent to use a mini-tank or something spell-resistant to counter your Miner. Being a heavy spell, it can trade with Elixir Collector and clip the tower. If your opponent places two or more troops to counter your lone Miner, Poison can provide excellent value, even in single elixir. However it is still best used in Double Elixir where you can afford heavier combos. This card can defend against Minion Horde, but the damage is slow enough that the Minions will still get a few hits on the tower provided there is nothing else backing up the Poison. |Card3Roles=Your light spell and a defensive utility card. It's a 2 elixir Legendary spell that rolls on ground units. It deals 240 damage to troops and 84 damage to Princess Towers. The Log itself has a 3.9 title width and an 11.1 tile range. This card's claim to fame is its knockback which affects every grounded troop in the game. This, along with Arrows-level damage for 2 elixir, makes it very useful on both offense and defense. Like Poison, the tower damage is not instant, and it can achieve area denial. Your main use of this card is to chip the tower and gain defensive value with its knockback. Other than that, there isn't too much advanced tech to go over in this deck. |Card4Roles=Another defensive utility card. This 1 elixir Common troop has 190 hitpoints and deals 91 area damage. Its attack is a frosty kamikaze hug that freezes both ground and air units for 1 second. This stun is like the Zap and Freeze stun in which the affect unit merely pauses its attack frame. It moves at a Very Fast speed and has a 2.5 attack range. It can chip the tower, kite, cycle, and stall pushes. It's best used on defense to protect your other units for a counterpush. |Card5Roles=Yet another defensive utility card. Another 1 elixir Common troop, but there are technically three of them. One Skeleton has 67 hitpoints and deals 67 damage to ground units with a 1 second attack speed and melee range. They move at a Fast speed. Like Ice Spirit, this is mainly used on defense and to cycle your deck. There's three of them, so their DPS is effectively tripled compared to a single skeleton. This is just over 200 DPS, which is not bad for a 1 elixir card. It's a negative trade to Zap, The Log, Barbarian Barrel, or Giant Snowball them. They can suck up charge attacks like the Prince and Sparky and give your other units time to deal with threats. Play them on top of directional splashers to surround and deal damage to them. Otherwise, most of the time you will be kiting units with this card. You can even kite Baby Dragons and Minion Hordes by splitting them in the middle; one on the side being attacked, and two into the other lane. This can mitigate a ton of damage for just 1 elixir. |Card6Roles=A much sturdier defensive card that can give some attacking value as well. She's a 4 elixir Rare troop that attacks ground with 360-degree splash. She has 1654 hitpoints, deals 221 per swing and has a 1.5 attack speed. Her DPS is 147. Her movespeed is a bit slower at Medium and her attack is melee-ranged. She is basically a Knight that splashes and costs a bit more. Her splash makes her more useful to be planted in the middle of brawls to get the most defensive value. She can handle fireballies on your side fairly well and can chop away grounded swarms. She's quite tanky too, so she can soak up a bit of damage before disintegrating into elixir. You'll mainly use her to deal with more threatening pushes and support cards. |Card7Roles=A glass cannon, and one of your primary defensive and counterpushing cards. For 4 elixir, he has 590 hitpoints and deals 96 damage every 1.8 seconds (53 DPS). However, he has two bolts of electricity, so when focusing on a single target, he will deal twice the amount of damage. He has a 5 tile range and targets both air and ground units. He walks at a Fast speed. Despite his low health, his Fast speed and stun actually makes him a passable punish option when combined with Miner. He is your most versatile anti-air because of his continuous stun and spawn zap which can come in handy in a pinch. Use him to chip away at bulky air troops and to whittle down tanks from a safe distance, or to reset charging troops and reap counterpush value. He almost dies to Fireball and will die to Lightning, so don't give your opponent defensive value if possible by spacing him out or by baiting it with Inferno Tower (this works the other way around as well). If he is alive after a defense and you have an elixir advantage, send in a Miner to tank for him. If your opponent doesn't deal with this combo, it can deal massive damage to a tower. Keep in mind his low HP for 4 elixir, so use something like Ice Spirit or Skeletons to redirect damage away from him. |Card8Roles=Your #1 tool for dismantling the biggest pushes out there. For 5 elixir, this Rare building card burns away at cards with increasing damage over time. "For the first two seconds, it deals 5% damage. For the next two seconds, it burns at roughly 20% damage. After that, it will incinerate the enemy with its full (100%) damage." Its max damage is 1760 DPS. Knowing this, its Stage 1 DPS is 88 (the card lists it at 87, however). Its Stage 2 DPS would be 352. Its Stage 3 DPS would be, of course, 1760. It has 1452 hitpoints and a fast 0.4 second ranged attack speed at 6 tiles. Its laser burns air and ground units from a 6 tile distance. The building will decay over time and can last as long as 30 seconds. Save this card for big tanks like RG, Giant, Golem, PEKKA, etc. If your opponent doesn't have a big tank, you can use it on their mini-tanks instead. Be wary of Electro Wizard and other stun cards, as the relatively short lifetimer and requirement to charge up can be exploited to make a manageable push into an unstoppable one. Use Valkyrie to tank and kill E-Wiz and Electro Wizard / Ice Spirit to anti-air Electro Dragon. }} General Game Plan Early Game (3:00 - 2:00) *If you have Miner in your starting hand, try to see what they have first. If you play Miner first and they pump up soon afterward, that's a lot of wasted value. If their cards lean towards a lower cost deck, or they don't seem to have Tornado, it's safe to Miner. *Play passively and don't leak elixir. Invested units can often gain value from an opponent attacking the same lane. *If you gain an elixir advantage, don't be afraid to send a lone Miner to their Princess Tower. Your other cards are versatile enough to recover from a 1 or 2 elixir deficit. *Save your Inferno Tower until you figure out their deck archetype. Using it on a mini-tank may be a waste when you could counter it with other units, and it will be difficult to cycle to it in single elixir should you need it right after using it. *Be careful with your placements. A Tornado can activate their king and be devastating to your future chips, so do your best to avoid that. Place Miner on the bottom left or right corner of the Princess Towers, depending on which tower you are targeting. *Try not to invest Valkyrie as she is much more valuable on a reactive defense. E-Wiz is ranged, so he can attack sooner. If you must, play her in front of your King Tower, so she can potentially block for an X-Bow, or provide a more immediate threat. Mid Game (2:00 - 1:00) * Begin making small counterattacks with E-Wiz and Miner when the opportunity arises. However, don't play E-Wiz then Miner right after. Get defensive value first. * Play Poison with Miner if you can clip more than one unit. Do not pre-Poison yet; overcommitting can cost you the game. * Keep chipping away with single Miners. Mix up your placement if they don't have Tornado. Otherwise, your gameplay here is similar to the early game, except you have scouted their deck. * If they have a heavy spell for your E-Wiz, stop playing him in the back, as they will get spell value on your tower. If you must, then invest in the lane where your tower has more HP. Late Game (1:00 - 0:01) * Switch to an aggressive playstyle. Knowing your opponent's cards and counters to Miner, begin preplanting Poison in the expected position of their counter right after you send in your Miner. ** If they counter with a mini tank, it may not be a good idea to Poison. * Begin making more aggressive counter attacks with your leftover defending units. Protect them with Miner. * Be careful not to overcommit with Miner and Poison. You should have an Inferno Tower in hand at all times if you are facing a beatdown or Hog deck, and generally should not be below 3 elixir. * You can cycle much faster with the 2x elixir bonus. Your cheapest cycle is 7 elixir (but most of the time, you will be cycling to ''a Miner, so your cycle is closer to 8), so don't be afraid to invest some of those units to get to a desired card. * If your opponent begins building a large push in the back, pressure the weaker tower harder. This can cause their supporting units to move in front of their win condition, making them easier to deal with. ** You can invest an Inferno Tower, as you are bound to have it back in cycle by the time their big push reaches the bridge. It may also bait out a spell, which can open up your E-Wiz, or vice versa. * Valkyrie is very good at separating grounded support troops from a win condition (i.e Wizard behind Golem), so save her for those large pushes. Overtime Strategies Leagueless Ladder (Trophies < 4000) * This is a much harder game state because you only have one minute to finish off the game. It may be a good idea to play for a draw if your opponent's tower is around or above 1000 HP. * It may be tempting to go ham on their Princess Tower, but this overcommitment can cause you to be down a lot of elixir to defend a devastating counterpush. Continue using moderate elixir combos. * If their tower is at 600 HP or lower, this means two The Logs and two Poisons can chip it out. This is 12 Elixir. Combined with a Miner, you may be able to stretch this threshold to 700 or 800 HP. League Ladder + Every Other Game Mode (Trophies > 4000) * Because you have three minutes, you can play much safer than leagueless ladder. This allows you to continue making steady pushes for their tower and discourages an overcommitment due to a less strict time constraint. * Continue playing like you did in Late Game. * Depending on how close the game is to ending, and how effectively you can get your Miner to the tower, merely Poisoning troops near the tower may be the key to a slow but sure victory, even if it is a negative trade. Deck Substitutions '''Miner - '''Cannot be substituted without changing the core of the deck. The closest thing to it is possibly Hog Rider, but your dynamic is different due to the Hog being more threatening to your opponent and easier to distract. '''Poison - '''Can possibly be substituted for Fireball. Fireball has a smaller radius, does less damage, and does not deny swarms aside from the initial hit, but its immediate damage and knockback can let your Miner get an extra hit or help you to secure the game more safely. '''The Log - '''Can be substituted for Giant Snowball or Zap. Giant Snowball knocks back all but the heaviest units, has a slow effect, a wider radius, and hits air units at the cost of damage and prolonged area denial. Zap can hit air units and reset charge attacks. Both spells kill Bats and drop Minions low enough to be one-shotted by an Ice Spirit or E-Wiz. This is useful for the typical distraction units sent to your Inferno. Barbarian Barrel has no knockback, does not guarantee chip damage, can be countered for a positive trade, and the Barbarian is rather frail. Valkyrie does a better job and can counter attack. '''Ice Spirit - '''Can be substituted for Fire Spirits or Ice Golem. Fire Spirits can take out a Minion Horde or a Goblin Gang, can distract most units just as well, and can chip the tower, but they are more expensive, frailer, and can be countered for a neutral trade by the cheap spells. Ice Golem is a cheap tank with a slow effect + death damage that can do the same things as Zap or Snowball in terms of damage. '''Skeletons -' Can be substituted for Goblins, Spear Goblins, or Bats. Goblins are bulkier and deal more damage. Spear Goblins are grounded units that can target air. Bats are a higher DPS anti-air but cannot kite or tank ground units. All are more expensive than Skeletons. Valkyrie -''' Can be substituted for Knight, but... Valkyrie does everything Knight does but better (almost). Higher DPS, higher health, splash, for just one extra elixir. Knight is easier to level up, though, and if you want that super fast cycle, it may be better suited to your play style. Bandit is another alternative that is stronger in different ways but is less F2P friendly. '''E-Wiz - '''Can be substituted for Musketeer; it's really the only other option. Dart Goblin is too frail, and the other Wizards don't provide enough DPS for their cost (Ice Wizard only slows, Wizard is too costly). Musketeer has the benefit of more range and DPS at the cost of stun and a spawn attack. Musketeer is also easier to level up for ladder. '''Inferno Tower - '''Can be substituted for Tesla. Tesla is cheaper, a Common card, and isn't as easily distracted by Bats or Minions. However, it's not as spell proof and doesn't have that massive DPS that Inferno Tower can rack up. Aside from these two, no other building does the job quite as well. Inferno Dragon may initially seem like another substitute, but in Miner Poison, the pull of the building and overall stronger defense make it more appealing than a counterpush or chip, as Miner Poison is plentiful of those. Offensive Synergies Miner + Poison Of course, the name of the deck names a synergy here. Miner chips at the tower while Poison takes care of swarms. It's also not entirely a bad idea to clip fireballies in the radius if you can, but most of the time they will not be completely killed off by the toxic fumes and must be finished off with a small spell if they are supported with a tank. Poison is best played with Miner preemptively in double elixir, where you can make more riskier plays and can deny swarms as soon as they spawn. Otherwise, swarms around the Miner will deal heavy damage to it even before the Poison kills them, though this is still not a bad trade. For example, a delayed Poison on a Skeleton Army will still chip the tower for 200 damage. That's a -1 elixir trade, but 200 damage for one elixir is not a bad trade. Miner + E-Wiz This combo should only be used in one of two situations; one, your E-Wiz is leftover from a defense, as otherwise that is an 8 elixir combo (after defense, your E-Wiz has already gained value), or two, as a punish against a Golem or P.E.K.K.A in the back. Whether or not the E-Wiz is healthy doesn't really matter, because with a Miner tanking, they are forced to address the E-Wiz lest they take heavy damage. Additionally, the stun will redirect the tower to the Miner anyway, as long as the E-Wiz can survive a few shots. For the record though, more health is always a plus. Play the Miner one or two tiles before the E-Wiz crosses the bridge, or else you risk the E-Wiz getting hit first and nullifying damage distribution. If they use swarms to counter your E-Wiz, you can use The Log or Poison to kill them and protect your Miner. If they go for your Miner first, your E-Wiz will probably deal more damage that it would have anyways. so it's a decent combo. Miner + Ice Spirit This combo probably won't be used often for two reasons. One, Ice Spirit is much better on defense. Two, it's not as effective if your Ice Spirit is one or more levels lower than the tower. If the latter is the case, you must play Miner '''first to avoid evaporating one elixir. If it isn't though, the Ice Spirit can tank a few hits for the Miner, and this combo is a bit better. Since the Ice Spirit moves "Very Fast", you must play Miner earlier than you would for E-Wiz. Optimally, your Miner would pop up the instant the tower begins locking onto the Ice Spirit, so you can get the most damage. The Ice Spirit tanks two shots from the tower, then freezes the tower for one second, allowing your Miner to get an extra 200 or so damage on the tower, plus the area damage from the Ice Spirit. For one extra elixir, this is not a bad deal. Defensive Synergies E-Wiz + Skeletons/Ice Spirit The Skeletons tank for the E-Wiz while he deals a steady slow with his stun attack. This combo works best against single-targeting units with medium to slow attack speeds, like Prince or Mini P.E.K.K.A. This can also work against the Mega Knight if you surround it with Skeletons, though this is a bit more difficult. Ice Spirit is very similar, except slightly less effective on ground units and more effective on air. There's only one Ice Spirit, but it can jump onto enemies and freeze them. Against air swarms, it can drop Minions into one-shot range and one-shot Bats. Against the Baby Dragon, it can tank a shot and freeze it as well. Inferno Tower + Skeletons/Ice Spirit Very similar to the E-Wiz synergy. Both tank and distract units so the Inferno Tower can keep burning away. Skeletons are more effective against single targeting troops like P.E.K.K.A, while the Ice Spirit can be more helpful against the swarms often used to distract the Inferno. Valkyrie + Inferno Tower A fairly simple combo. Valkyrie splashes support troops, and Inferno melts the tank. Try to bait out a spell beforehand so the Inferno doesn't die as fast. Also consider using a Poison on the support, as the Valkyrie may get shredded quickly depending on the size of the push.